Everything Has Changed
by Gmrucas
Summary: After Farkles confession about Riley and Lucas on New Years Eve everything has changed for the teens. One Shot.


**Summary: Mr. Matthews assignment, before graduation makes Lucas remember what happened after Farkle's declaration on New Years. The hive five went it's separate ways but much to Lucas' surprise, a certain city girl turned into a cheerleader.**

 **I wrote this forever ago but as I was going through my tumblr today I found it and liked it so figured why not post it on here.**

It was crazy to think of how different high school started than middle school and even now. Here we are about to graduate and I just can't help but to think about how high school started. When Farkle made that declaration on New Years about Riley still loving Lucas he made the tough decision to leave the friend group. He couldn't stop thinking about her though, but he started sitting in the back of the class for the remainder of 8th grade and freshman year of high school he got Zay to find out their schedules so he could make sure he wasn't taking any of the same classes, that way he would never have to see them again.

Who could have predicted that Riley Matthews would have miraculously became a good cheerleader in high school? She practiced every night with the help of Missy Bradford and a couple of other cheerleaders. No one knew this was happening, not even Cory and Topanga, so imagine Lucas' surprise when he saw the girls practicing while he was at football practice. He decided since they were going to see each other more often he would try to talk to her after practice.

"Riley? You're a cheerleader?"

"Oh, Lucas, hi" she wouldn't look at him.

"All the guys kept talking about how great you looked out there, I just couldn't believe my eyes, I'm proud of you Riles."

You could tell in Riley's eyes that she wanted to hear those words more than anything but she just couldn't accept him talking to her, he left their friend group for no reason. He was supposed to always be there to talk to but now he just talks to the meat heads. Missy saw how uncomfortable she looked so she called her over. Since missy helped her became a cheerleader the two have became pretty close, not as close as her and Maya of course but still pretty good friends.

Zay had detention so he was going to ride home with Lucas today so he came to the football field.

"Man, why do you look like someone killed your pet?"

"Shut up, Zay, let's go."

"To Topanga's?" Zay was winking at Lucas.

"Why would we go to Topanga's, I haven't been there since everything happened, and why are you win- oh! Riley will be there won't she?"

"Football has made you stupid Luke, yes Riley will be there! And if we get there soon it will only be her, Maya and Farkle don't usually get there until about 6:30 and if we leave this second if will be 6:00. So let's go meathead!"

The two go to Topanga's and Zay was right, Riley was sitting by herself in their old spot, she seemed to be doing homework.

"Okay I'm going to stay out here, you go talk to her, tell her that you can't stop thinking about her and you're a jerk and blah blah."

"How did you even know I still liked her?"

"Lucas, we're best friends, I know you, now stop talking and get in there!"

Finally, Lucas listened to his best friends advice and went and sat beside Riley.

"Before you walk away or hit me or whatever you were thinking about doing to me please let me explain."

"You have two minutes Lucas." Lucas stood there in shock, Riley had never been this cold to him before. But he knew he needed to just spit everything out.

"I left the friend group because I didn't want to come between you and Maya. Since the first day I came to New York, it was about you two, I didn't want to make you guys fight over me, I'm not worth that Riley."

"Lucas do you really think that you could have ruined mine and Maya's friendship, over a boy? You obviously never knew us to begin with."

"Riley it's not like that! I just meant I know how it is when two girls like the same guy and he starts dating one of them. My sister had this situation happen and now her and her best friend don't even talk anymore, I just didn't want that to happen to you guys. I convinced myself that I was happy with this decision. I figured if I got opposite schedules as you guys I would never have to see you longer than just passing you in the hallway. But you're a cheerleader now, and just seeing you out there I just wanted to go and give you a big hug and tell you how proud I was of you but I couldn't."

"I'm sorry that happened to your sister." She still refused to look at him but you could tell his words were getting to her.

"Riles, I really didn't want to get between you and Maya. But when Farkle said that you still loved me I couldn't help but to start thinking about how what I had with Maya was nothing compared to what I had with you. My life has been empty without you Riles. I convinced myself that my friends now are better but seeing you today I know I was wrong. I missed you so much." At this point Lucas couldn't believe all of the words coming out of his mouth. "Please, Riles, just give me another chance."

"Jeez Luke, stop begging, it's not becoming." She was now laughing at me. Oh great Luke you made a fool of yourself.

"Riley Matthews, Ive loved you as long as I can remember, I'll do whatever I have to do to make you know that." At this point neither one of the kids knew what was happening as Lucas grabbed Riley's face but instead of doing what he did at the campfire with Maya he closed in the kiss.

This was the start of their relationship and the start of Lucas being back in the hive five. Here they are about to graduate and Mr. Matthews told them to write about something that changed their life. This definitely was the turning point for Lucas. They're all going to NYU in a couple of months and living in a house with Josh.

"You ready for graduation, city girl?"

"I'm ready to start my life with you, country boy."

High school started off rocky for the couple but since they got together everyone knew they were meant for one another. The captain of the cheer team and the quarterback. We all know the story but they made it their will to rewrite it


End file.
